


Sleepless in Seattle

by CalmSpirited



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, I guess???? lamo what the fuck i wrote this is the first a/b/o ive done ever, M/M, No Entity AU, Pregnancy Kink, Size Difference, a/b/o dynamics, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalmSpirited/pseuds/CalmSpirited
Summary: One weekend, on a team-building exercise from his dead-end job, Dwight's boss led them deep into the woods before breaking out his family recipe moonshine. But instead of the Entity taking hold of him, something else does first...A commission by someone who wished to remain anonymous!
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 20
Kudos: 350





	Sleepless in Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know I have many works on the table (and some you don't even know about) 
> 
> ( ͡ಥ ͜ʖ ͡ಥ)
> 
> BUT this took me such a long time while I also started a new job, but I plan to get back to writing my stuff and finishing things up over the holidays. My first time writing anything a/b/o related to pwease be gentle and I hope ye enjoy this vomit of kinks.

“Oh, sorry, ma’am!”

This was the third time this night that Dwight Fairfield had bumped into someone in his uncontrollable  _ haste  _ to collect the items on his shopping list: this time it’s graham crackers. Dwight hadn’t expected the grocery store to be so  _ busy  _ at nearly 7 o’clock at night, but then again he hadn’t been expected to actually be  _ invited  _ to his workplace outing into the Shelter Woods.

The woman he bumped into, Dwight notices, looks tired and haggard and one step away from falling asleep as she pushes her shopping cart with filled three wild kids and enough frozen dinners and chicken tenders to feed a small army. She hums in discontent, and Dwight reaches up to grab his graham crackers when he hears her mutter under her breath:

_ “Fucking Omega.”  _ And it wasn’t said in a nice way, either. 

Dwight’s breath hitches, but other than that he doesn’t show that he heard her insult. He assumes that she  _ probably  _ thought that her voice was low enough that he wouldn’t hear her over her noisy children- but he did. It’s not the first time he’s been referred to in a derogatory manner before, and it won’t be the last, but it doesn’t mean that those little insults like  _ that  _ don’t sting in his chest no matter how many times he’s heard them.

So Dwight continues pretending he didn’t hear her, places the four boxes of graham crackers into his shopping basket as his assistant manager’s shopping list requested, and goes on about his business down to the next aisle to grab a shitton of Hershey Bars and marshmellows. He pays  _ special  _ attention not to bump into anyone else, lest he ends up on the wrong side of someone else's shopping cart tonight- Dwight even goes so far as to scurry himself over to the self-checkout line to avoid any further embarrassment from a cashier and so he can have some semblance of composure as he runs his sweaty hand not clamping his shopping basket as hard as he could up and down his slacks for the upteenth time that night.

_ Just relax! You’re just overreacting as usual, Dwight!  _ His own words of reassurance fall flat as his heart continues to race from the bubbling anxiety in his chest. His assistant manager, on the orders of his boss, had invited everyone to this “workplace outing” tonight, starting at 8 in the evening in the local mysterious and horror-esque forest, Shelter Woods, aptly so named because of the old miner shacks that were still left standing on the property that were nothing more than basic shelter for the MacMilian miners back when it was still up and operating. 

Dwight has a vague memory of being in history class  _ (and failing)  _ and seeing some very old black-and-white pictures in a small local history book that showed the reputed shacks that looked like nothing more than some slabs of wood nailed together in a very crude fashion. He’s not sure how anybody could’ve lived like that, and it explained why his teacher had told him life expectancy for the miners was astronomically low.

_ But yes, a “workplace outing”-  _ Dwight had a feeling deep, deep,  _ deep  _ down inside of him that it was just an excuse for all of his co-workers to have wild, drunken, drug-induced sex and other sort of debuachries out in the middle of the woods on a Friday night. He had thought he was right until the assistant manager included Dwight into the outing, and if there’s one thing Dwight sure as heck isn’t included in on, it’s anything  _ sexual _ .

Dwight remembered, as he gathered his bags of bought and paid for items and collected his change from the dispenser, that everybody looked at him a little bit  _ shocked  _ when Dwight’s name was read of the invitation list for the occasion. He was shocked, fumbled with the paperwork he had been mindlessly filing away, and looked around with wide eyes and asked if he had really been invited. He cringes now to think about how  _ desperate  _ he sounded when he heard that he was going to be included in something.

“Yes, Dwight.” His assistant manager, a tall, slim and slimy man named Rhodes with more of a moustache than what Dwight could grow in a year replied. “Everyone’s invited- even  _ you. _ ” If he hadn’t been so surprised at being invited, Dwight would’ve felt a bit upset at the way  _ you  _ was said to him, but he could hardly think beyond  _ I’m actually being included in something for once!  _ and agreed to go without hesitation.

For once, was going to be  _ participating  _ in something that he was actually  _ invited  _ to and that made Dwight feel  _ so  _ excited and afraid all at once.  _ Maybe this time I can prove myself and show everyone what I can do!  _ Lost in his own mind, he almost missed his spot he was parked in as he exited the store into the warm evening, but luckily caught sight of his Honda Civic, a dull grey thing that needed a paint job just as badly as the office worker needed a payraise. Dwight fumbled with his car keys for a moment before successfully unlocking the rusting lock that he  _ really  _ should get fixed before tossing his grocery bags into the passenger seat next to him-  _ but what if they just want to make fun of me? _

As long as Dwight Fairfield could remember, he had  _ always  _ been the butt of the joke or prank that everyone had been pulling on him. Even before he was old enough to go to school, Dwight has a very distinct memory of being eight years old and his mother taking him away from the local park back when he used to live out in Iowa from where he was being relentlessly chased and harassed by other children back to their farm where he could hide in safety until he had to go to school again. 

That’s the one thing Dwight  _ really  _ appreciated about growing up on a large corn and dairy farm: the neighborhood kids would have to go a long way out to come and mess with you. That at least gave him some sanctuary on the farm, despite hating farm life in general.

Well, until he reached puberty at the slightly late age of 15 and discovered he was an Omega, then the bullies weren’t afraid enough to bike past his house and throw rocks at him as he tended to the corn. It wasn’t a whole surprise him being an Omega- his older sister Elaine was one and had left home at 17 because, quote  _ “too many people here lookin’ at me and not with bedroom eyes”.  _ and _ “I can get better dick if I get to a bigger city.” _ She didn’t even hug him goodbye. He was only nine at the time itself, and his sister leaving without hugging him stung enough that he didn’t bother to check up on her when he was old enough to travel.

As Dwight pulls out the parking lot and waits for an old lady to cross the street as the light turns green, he wonders how Elaine is. Hasn’t heard from her in a good five years, ever since the last time she returned home and stole money and liquor from their parents, and they all found out that her “modeling job” that she had originally told her parents she had been offered so that she could get emancipated and leave home at 17 was a big fat lie. She had been an “escort”- a word his mother told him meant that she was a whore for older, wealthy men.  _ And probably nothing but an incubator for bastards!  _ Dwight remembers his mother start to cry after her own conjecture. Personally, he didn’t think it was  _ that  _ bad, but then again his sister had started to look much older than 25.  _ Much, much older. _

The old lady passes, and Dwight takes a second to turn his right arm on the steering wheel to face him, and reads 7:07 on his watch. It shouldn’t take more than 45 minutes to drive to Shelter Woods even in heavy traffic, so Dwight decides to press down on the break fully, puts his car in park and lets his car idle for a moment in the turning lane while nobody is behind him to go through a mental checklist of everything.

_ Got all the ingredients? Check! _

_ Left the cats with a sitter? Check! _

_ Called out of PizzaWhat! tomorrow just in case? Check! _

_ Locked up my apartment so nobody can steal what little I have? Check! _

_ Took my suppressants and have a couple just in case? Check! _

He  _ certainly  _ can’t forget those, especially when his heat was scheduled to begin… yesterday. He had a short spell of hot and cold chills a few days ago, a sign of an upcoming heat that only suppressants or mating could diminish, and Dwight thanked God that suppressants had been made medically available to every Omega so that he didn’t have to suffer through a heat alone.

Both of his mother’s parents had been Omegas and his father’s mother was an Omega on his side, and Dwight has some clear memories of all three of them at some point telling him about how  _ happy  _ they were when suppressants came out and were made publically available to Omegas, emphasising to him that they could finally  _ actively  _ take part in the public life all the time without having to worry about their heats or accidently being triggered into one by a suitable mate.

Shifting back into drive and making his turn after checking every box on his checklist, Dwight accelerated down the darkening highway and quickly sped along at a fast but legal speed, unlike the truck full of teenagers that tailgated him for a couple of miles and then whipped around him at a  _ very  _ unsafe speed and yelled obscenities at him. But Dwight didn’t go over the speed limit one mile per hour, and even though he was super anxious to meet with his co-workers, he wasn’t about to get pulled over by an overzealous or get in a wreck.

His anxiety and nervousness goes up and down in waves and intensity as he drives, going inbetween happy thoughts of finally having a chance to prove that he means  _ something  _ to his co-workers and unpleasant thoughts of  _ what if they are just trying to make fun of me? What if they’re just going to embarass me or do something humiliating?  _ It was hard for Dwight to steady himself and steel his nerves when the two conflicting lines of thought wouldn’t stop assaulting his consciousness. His hands gripped the wheel tighter to  _ get a grip, ha!  _ on his emotions and not let his hands slip off the wheel from how sweaty they were and kill himself with his own stupidity.

The inside clock on his car read 7:55 as Dwight pulls up alongside all the other parked cars in a small gravel clearing right before the trees of the woods thickened up to an impassable point, car-wise. Inhaling and holding his breath until the count of ten, Dwight exhaled one final time and grabbed the bags next to him, turning the keys in the ignition into the ‘OFF’ position and pocketing them in his office slacks, unlocking his car door and swinging it open as the damp, foggy night air hit his exposed arms.

The moment his foot hit the gravel beneath him, Dwight had a  _ foreboding  _ feeling take over him as the damp fog that, according to local legend, seemed to almost always be present _ (but then again, when wasn’t it dreary and foggy and raining in Seattle?). _ A cold, sinking feeling rises in his chest, and Dwight has to take some more long, calming breaths before he has the courage to lock his car door and turn to walk towards the woods along the trail Rhodes told him to take to meet them at the makeshift campfire.

As he walks past the first line of huge dark trees, something scurries to his right and nearly gave him a heart attack. Yelping in surprise at the sound, Dwight quickly turns towards the noise and looks around frantically for the source of the movement, but spectacled-framed eyes see nothing as a possible explanation. A crow loudly caws in the opposite direction, distracting Dwight from the first creepy occurrence and sends him briskly along the trail.

By his fifth  _ official  _ step inside the woods, he’s clutching his shopping bags to his chest and almost jogging towards the faint, flickering light that comes into his view inbetween blue-hued trees, his paranoia hitting an all-time record at how fast strange noises were making his head spin. Dwight’s eyes dart back and forth across every shadow that was an assassin in disguise, every tree root exposed on the ground was a booby trap, every flicker at the corner of his vision a serial-

“Fairfield! About time you showed up!” The voice of the  _ assistant  _ assistant manager, a man by the name of Henry who was only slightly more pleasant than Rhodes but far more rotund, stepped forward from the makeshift campfire that had been built and snatched up the bags Dwight had in his hands without ceremony. “Nice. Got all the stuff on the list Rhodes gave you?” He asked, clearly more interested in expanding his already rather expansive waistline with sugary outdoor treats that Dwight’s safety.

“Yeah.” Dwight spoke, looking around as he finally arrived inside the small clearing that had probably been made by seemingly everybody else other than Rhodes and Henry, given they were the only two out of the 15 odd-some other co-workers who didn’t have any kind of dirt or scuff marks on their clothes. Plus, Dwight knew they couldn’t  _ bear  _ to do any  _ manual  _ labor _.  _ That’s what the lowly workers, like him, were for.

Dwight suddenly had a feeling that this wasn’t going to be as  _ helpful  _ as he had hoped for his social standing as he watched everybody mill around, having mindless small talk with one another and no sign of anything  _ work-related  _ anywhere, other than the people he was forced to share an office space with. After spotting Rhodes poking the small fire with a stick, Dwight swallowed a lump in his throat and walked over to his A.M., willing his voice to come out strong when he opened his mouth:

“Hey, Rhodes-” Dwight struggled not to wince when his voice cracked at the beginning.  _ Well, it was better than last time.  _ “-you said you’d, um,  _ reimburse  _ me for buying all the stuff.” He braced himself for disappointment, for Rhodes to blow him off or to rub his neck and come up with some reason or excuse as to why he couldn’t pay him now, but would promise him  _ later, later- _

Which is  _ exactly  _ what he did. “Yeah, uh, about that- boss cut my last paycheck short-”  _ Oh no, it couldn’t have been because everybody caught you and the bosses’ stepdaughter in a compromising position, could it?  _ “-but my next paycheck- I’ll cut you a $20, yeah? Should cover it, plus labor, right, Fairfield?” Rhodes claps him on the back with a sly grin and walks away from him, not even turning around when Dwight tries to say “It was more than $20-” and ignoring him completely in favor of yelling at Henry to open the bags and divvy up the goods. _ Used once again, Dwight. You just loved being used, don’t you? It explains why you keep letting yourself be talked into these situations, you stupid Omega- _

“Uh. yeah, s’mores are great and everything-” Georgina, the ‘official’ office secretary asked, one of the most uppity and rudest and worst secretary Dwight had ever had the  _ displeasure  _ of meeting, pausing in the filing of her sharp red nails to be crass to whoever she was talking to“-but couldn’t you have asked your little errand boy over there-” She flippantly waved her manicured hand at Dwight “-to get us some booze or something?”

“Now,  _ Georgie _ , didn’t you just get out of rehab?” Henry teased, waving one of his sausage fingers at the woman and walking over to some three or so boxes that Dwight  _ just  _ now noticed behind several plastic fold-out chairs that his fellow co-workers were sitting in. The boxes were about chest width and torso wide, and Georgina huffed at his comment and flipped him off. “Yeah, so? It’s funded by Big Brother and the Orderlies there are  _ hot _ , so I don’t give a fuck how many times they send me there or revoke my liscense; it’s free and the guys there are  _ hot  _ and are Alphas, prime in their ruts-”

"Jeez, calm your titis, Georgie." Rhodes complained, walking over to help Henry lift the lid off the boxes and was the first one to pull out a large jug, holding it up and sloshing its contents around. Henry pulled another jug out of the box, then roughly pushed the top box off, sending it clattering and splintering to the ground. He was already cracking open the next one when everybody else realized what was being offered to them and started cheering and celebrating.

Another perk about growing up on a large corn farm was Dwight's ability to spot homemade corn moonshine a mile away, and if he had to take an educated guess, those boxes were full of it.

"Hell yeah, man!" A black man that Dwight distantly recognized as Malcom from the tech department got up and rushed over to where Rhodes was uncorking the first jug. The second lid went flying to join the other discarded boxes, and Henry pulled out two more jugs and showed them off, waving them around like a tax refund. By this point, everyone  _ except  _ Dwight was starting to gather around the boxes, licking their lips and their eyes twinkling as the harsh smell of moonshine filled the air.

“I hope you brought cups.” Georgina commented, but Dwight had the distinct impression that the so-said recovering alcoholic would drink from Rhodes slippery hands if it meant she could get piss-faced. A loud grunt from Henry drew Dwight’s attention, and the lid went flying to join its broken brethren as Henry held up a plastic, unopened package of solo cups in each hand.

“I hope you think we aren’t  _ stupid _ .” Henry replied, tossing one unopened pack to a random guy and ripped a hole big enough in the one he was still holding to start passing out solo cups. By this point, Dwight realized that not only was he out like $40, but now everybody was going to get drunk and probably not do anything work-related and if he stayed for much longer, they would probably start playing drunk party games and having sex-

“‘Ey, Fairfield!” Rhodes called, snatching a cup from Henry’s bag and pouring himself the first cup of moonshine before filling other people’s cups with the illegal substance.  _ Oh no…  _ “Didn’t you grow up on a farm or something out in the plains?”

Dwight hated himself for feeling so flattered that Rhodes remembered  _ something  _ about him, but stopped from where he had been slowly backpedaling from the group and swallowed. “Yeah. Why-?”

“You must’ve had a lot of this corn moonshine growing up then, right?”

He had a  _ bad  _ feeling at where this was going, but he didn’t want the fluttery feeling in his stomach at being  _ recognized  _ and  _ talked  _ to like a normal person to end. “Yeah.” Dwight croaked out hesitantly, taking a step towards his group of co-workers now all holding out a cup for Rhodes to fill, eager to get their party animal on.

“Then drinking some of this shouldn’t be a problem for you, right?” Rhodes was enticing him, goading him and, in fact, Henry was walking over to Dwight, holding out a cup and grabbing his skinny forearm to drag him right in front of Rhodes. Dwight tried to protest when the cup was shoved in his hand, but suddenly 15 plus pairs of eyes were on him, staring at him with eagerness and anticipation of Dwight’s fate.

Rhodes poured his cup full of the moonshine that was so strong that it made his eyes water. A flashback occurs, and Dwight remembers being only four years old when his father gave him a small, tiny child-sized paper cup full of corn moonshine and how it made his eyes roll back into his head and pass out for a few minutes, long enough for his mother to start tearing into his father for giving him such a thing at his young age and trying to revive him. He also remembers his father asking him to drink some before he left home as some sort of weird bonding time thing.

It was  _ really  _ weird because his father was never really into those types of things. In fact, that was really one of the few times in his life where his father actually did something with him other than teaching him about crops or helping him tend to the farm and the animals. Not that he was neglectful, just… not really much of an emotional rock to lean on.

“Go on, Fairfield!” He heard the voice of Malcolm cheer him on first, but then it was impossible to discern all the voices urging him on to drink and chug it down. The peer pressure was mounting all around him, and Dwight  _ always  _ succumbed to peer pressure.

To test the waters, Dwight took a small sip, and grimaced at the taste. His father’s moonshine was pretty strong, but this  _ was  _ way stronger than anything his father made. Somebody nudged him in the shoulder blade, and somebody else was yelling directly into his ear for him to drink.

“C’mon, Fairfield, don’t be a pussy!” Rhodes yelled out, still filling up other people’s cups until the first jug was empty and picked up the second one, breaking the seal on it and sloshing it around. “Gulp it down!”

More people were cheering him on, surrounding him and voices echoing and rattling around in his head bringing on the beginning twinges of a migraine, so Dwight took a bigger sip, a more proper drink this time, and coughed as the burning liquid slid down his throat.

Suddenly, someone was behind him, a hand wrapping around his on his cup and another matching hand was pinching his nose. Before he could move away or stop whoever it was, his head was being tilted back and his cup was being brought to his lips and he was chugging down the moonshine full-steam ahead, no break to breathe or swallow.

His eyes watered and tears ran down his cheeks, and when Dwight was finally allowed to bring his head back forward, his nostrils burned and it felt like his soul was leaving his body. Coughing violently and bent over double, his vision was blurry from his wet eyes that didn’t fully clear even as he wiped the tears away. Dwight tipped his head down to blink away the stars that swam in his vision, and he saw that his red solo cup was empty save for a few drops at the bottom in his hand propped on his lower thigh.

Dwight didn’t feel too great already once he had figured out that  _ all of this  _ was kinda bullshit, and now that he had been practically been forced to chug down a full cup of hard corn liquor, he had a sinking feeling in his gut that if he got too drunk, they were gonna make a fool of him or humiliate him so bad he could never show his face around his work again.  _ God, why am I so gullible? _

He had already been the laughing stock of his high school back in Iowa, and now that he was in Seattle to start fresh and anew, he couldn’t  _ afford  _ to be made a laughing stock here. So when Henry, now having his own open jug, tried to refill his cup, Dwight quickly retracted his arm and backpedaled as much as he could, bumping into a few people on the way. “N-No, thank you.” Dwight tried to politely decline, but he knew he sounded a little desperate. And just a slight bit slurred.  _ Jeez, this must’ve been made the  _ **_really_ ** _ old fashioned way, huh? _

“Aw, come on, Dwighty!” Henry gave him a nudge with his meaty fist, but Dwight gathered all of his courage and perseverance in his body and shook his head a shaky  _ no _ .

“Ha, no, uh, I haven’t really drank alcohol in a while, so I don’t want to overdo it. I’ll, uh-” Dwight awkwardly fiddled with his empty cup before hesitantly tossing it into the pile of broken wooden boxes and wooden lids. “-I’ll have some more later.”

“Little Omega bitch.” Georgina muttered, already downing her second drink, cutting her eyes at Dwight and clearly not caring if she was heard or not.

“Hey, Georige, don’t use that language!” Henry scolded her, and that was the only reason why Dwight thought Henry was slightly better than Rhodes and his only redeeming quality: he didn’t put up with any sort of name calling or degradation based on SGBD  _ (sexual gender biological designation).  _ “Apologize to Fairfield.”

The woman had the nerve to look shocked and rolled her eyes. “Fine.” She huffed at Henry, and gave Dwight the most dramatic look she could. “I’m sorry for talking to you like that.” He wasn’t the smartest man in the world, but he knew she didn’t mean it. She was the rudest, bitchiest and insincere person that he worked with, and everybody knew she never regretted anything she did or apologized for anything she said. Not even when she hit a man while driving drunk and killed his dog.

But he didn’t want to cause a scene, so Dwight just nodded and accepted her empty apology. He didn’t even grace the woman or Henry with a response- but the  _ one thing  _ it did do was get everybody’s attention off of his drinking habits for a few precious moments and give Dwight enough time to really think about if he wanted to stay here or not. It was pretty much a given at this point that there was no “team-bonding exercises” that were going to take place except for maybe a collective drunk orgy. And he was never going to see his $40 again.

A feeling in his gut (or it may have just been the moonshine settling) gave him a really bad feeling about all of this, and for once, Dwight put his gut instincts before his own desperate pursuit for meaning and purpose in this world and started to slowly back up towards where he had parked his car, hoping to be able to sneak out of everybody’s field of view which shouldn’t be too hard  _ because it’s not like anybody ever noticed him anyways- _

A loud crunching sound came from the encroaching tree line to his right, and Dwight gasped loudly and whirled around to face the noise and look for a source. Unlike earlier, this time something  _ did  _ rustle around visibly hard enough that some low-lying branches shook and several leaves shuddered to the ground, and Dwight could’ve sworn he heard…  _ something  _ breathing heavily that only made his heart race and his knees quake. Straining his eyes, Dwight tried to look back at the foggy darkness, but he couldn’t make out a shape or form that would be the cause of the shaking-

“Hey, Fairfield!” Rhodes shouted, drawing Dwight out of a near panicked state and clapping him on the shoulder again, making him jump ten feet into the air and led him back to the campfire. Dwight internally cursed himself for missing his perhaps  _ only  _ chance at making a clean getaway. “Since you’re not going to be drinking…” Rhodes started, and Dwight started frantically looking around for a way out. “... then you can be the first one to go in Truth or Dare.”

_ Oh no.  _ He’s seen how this has gone before back in high school, and it’s giving him  _ bad  _ flashbacks. Dwight shakes his head, and tries to back away from Rhodes to no avail. “I don’t-” He starts, but then everybody starts cheering and urging him on again to play the game, and Dwight quickly finds himself being pushed past the campfire and into the creepy woods, the complete opposite way of where his car was parked.

Being pushed this fast made him feel a bit woozy and unsteady, especially considering the cup of moonshine he drank, and when Rhodes gave him a big push into the trees, Dwight almost planted face-first into one, barely able to catch himself on a huge tree trunk before tumbling down to sit at the base of it to stop the spinning in his head. He heard rows of laughter behind him, and Dwight was glad that nobody could see him blinking furiously.

“Go grab a chunk of coal from the old MacMillan mines.”  _ Is this man insane?  _ Rhodes must’ve hit a joint or something because there was  _ no way in hell- _

“What?” Dwight asked, reacquiring his equilibrium enough to stand up straight and turn to gawk at Rhodes. “That’s- that’s crazy! I’m not-”

“Oh, relax, Fairfield!” Dwight had a feeling that Rhodes was  _ taunting, mocking _ him. “You’re not scared of some old mines, are you?

Dwight shook his head. “No, it’s just… they’re-they’re not safe! They’ve been condemned for years!”

“Scaredy cat!” Someone yelled from the group now surrounding him, and it quickly turned into a chant. 

“Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!”

“Don’t be a pussy, Dwight!”

“Come on, do it! Do it!”

“Grow a pair of balls, Omega-!”

“ **_OKAY_ ** !  _ Okay _ ! Okay...” Dwight yelled, running his sticky fingers over the bridge of his nose when the sound of everybody goading him on became too much for his ears.

He hated himself for once again succumbing to peer pressure, but he knew that if he didn’t do the dare, everybody would call him a coward and a pussy and every other name under the sun and he’d never get anywhere within his workforce. “I’ll go do it.” He muttered under his breath, but still loud enough for everybody to hear and celebrate at. “But after that, I’m going home.” Dwight tried to have some control over the situation and put his foot down, but Rhodes just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever floats your boat.” Like he didn’t believe Dwight would go home afterwards. To be honest, Dwight didn’t completely believe it either. “Now, get going.” And then Rhodes stepped forward, hauled Dwight to his feet and was giving him another shove into the forest and shooing him on like a lost cat. “You better get going, Fairfield! They say a big monster roams the estate at night!”

Henry, watching Dwight leave and stumble into the blue hue of the forest, came up behind Rhodes and tapped him on the shoulder. “Hey.” He said quietly, low enough that everybody else who were still watching Dwight leave couldn’t hear him.

“What is it?” Rhodes asked, a malicious grin stretched across his pale face.

“You know I put the stuff in it, right?”

“Yeah- and tell Georgina that I owe her one for setting me up with the Counter.” Rhodes, if possible, grew even more malicious looking. “Your point?”

“Well, when has Fairfield ever followed directions correctly?” Henry made a point, and he watched as Rhodes face dropped.

“Shit.” He cursed, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck. “Honestly? Dwight’ll probably get scared and run back before he even gets there, right about the time the Counter will take effect.”

“But what if he doesn’t?” Henry, even though he was questionably the mastermind of the whole idea of tricking Dwight, was starting to have reservations about how the plan was going to work out now that Rhodes had sent Dwight to the Macmillan mines. It wasn’t part of the original plan and now it threatened to completely ruin their night “activities” they had planned.

But Rhodes just laughed and waved his hand at Henry, like this was all one big joke to him, and to him, it really  _ was _ . “Then I hope he likes monster dick.”

*****

Dwight hates himself nearly all the time, but as he tripped over yet another exposed tree root, he was really starting to loathe himself. His stomach is turning with anxiety with every step he takes deeper into the forest, all kinds of wildlife sounds and nocturnal noises putting him further and further on edge. Every shadow is a beast out to get him, the sound of his own breathing is just a cover for a bear or something to creep up behind him-

_ Jesus Christ, calm down, Dwight!  _ He grips his own forearms hard enough for his nerves to scream in pain. He lets go after he inhales through his nose and out through his mouth, willing his anxiety to go away, go somewhere far away long enough for him to grab a piece of coal and run the hell  _ home. _

A cold chill ran over him, and Dwight grasps his forearms again but not as painfully as before to rub some warmth into them. He looks down when the sound of his footsteps change, and he finds that he’s stepped on a brick- no, make that several bricks. Actually, a brick path that Dwight traces with his eyes that leads to a giant, and he means  _ giant _ , manor-style home perched up slightly on a hill about 150 feet in front of him at the end of the path. To his left, he notices a sign that says:  _ “Macmillan Estates ca. 1896”, _ but the odd thing was, the sign didn’t look like it was from 1896, so Dwight assumed that this place was probably a tourist destination for some time before being left in its derelict state.

Dwight has to take a few steps forward to get a good look at the towering building, but when he does he has to admit whoever built it had an artist's touch and whoever had lived here certainly lived well. The whole thing looked Victorian-era-esque and was a dark brown and black and dark hues of blue color. The exception to these colors were the white columns holding up the awning over the porch and the fading white fence surrounding the large front and wrap-around porch that oddly stood out against the dark colors of the manor. It was two stories tall with an evident attic, the second story sporting multiple large bays windows, and the whole thing topped with several spires.

Dwight had been in Seattle for about 4 years now, but if he had known this grand piece of real estate had been here, he might’ve come out here to see it earlier. Or at least gone to the local library to research it. Either way, it was  _ super cool. _

“Wow.” Dwight speaks to himself, lost for a few moments in the splendor of the building, even as decrepit and crack-houseish as it looked- well, maybe not  _ that _ bad; definitely could use a cosmetic makeover. But a loud  _ caw  _ from a crow passing overhead spooked him out of his reprieve and sent his heart racing again. The feeling of something watching him washes over, sending another wave of cold chills up his spine and Dwight has had  _ enough  _ of being out in the woods.

Finding the whole situation unbearably creepy and unnerving, Dwight nearly runs the rest of the path of the brick road right up to the front porch of the manor, throwing himself inside the blessedly unlocked double front door, and is shocked to find the place… not as derelict inside as it appeared to be outside. Yes, it’s old and dusty inside and some of the floorboards are a bit too squeaky to be considered sound, there's plenty of cobwebs around and the wallpaper needed to be replaced, but there aren’t giant holes in the walls or ceiling, there aren’t racoons or other giant rodents scurrying about-

In fact, Dwight  _ horribly  _ thinks, he could hide out here for tonight if he had to.

The floorboard creaked somewhere, and Dwight gasps and spins around. “Who’s there?” He asks, but nothing responds back to him, but the feeling of  _ being watched  _ came over him again, and this time it sends a hot wave of fear through him. Dwight is trying to desperately tell himself that he’s just being paranoid, that there is nothing here to be scared of, the property been abandoned for  _ decades- _

But there’s a shadow moving around outside, and heavy footsteps and thunking down the brick path so loud that Dwight can hear pebbles and grass being crunched underfoot and he loses all sense of safety and sanity. Whatever is coming up the brick path is  _ big  _ and  _ massive  _ and  _ walking on two feet  _ and Dwight has no urge to be killed by a giant tonight, so he frantically turned on his heels, and spots a small door by a giant, empty fireplace and flings it open to see it’s a small closet partially empty except for a big pair of boots, a large toolbox and a sliver bucket stained with suspicious brown stains.

With nowhere else to hide, Dwight gets inside and shuts it as softly and gently as he could, and finds that there’s a small crack in the wood of the door that allows him to get a good look at the doorway and front part of the huge living room, and Dwight barely manages to get his breathing under control just moments before the person stomps through the front door.

Only it’s not a person: it’s a  _ monster.  _ An honest to God  _ monster-looking giant  _ that had Dwight feeling hot and cold all over at the same time, a quake settling in his guts as the scent of an  _ Alpha _ , a strong and unclaimed Alpha overtook him and his body found this particular scent to be  _ acceptable _ , and a hot churring started in the pit of his stomach-

_ “What?!”  _ Dwight whispers out in shock, clamping a hand over his mouth to silence himself as his body responded to the Alpha in such a way that almost seemed like a  _ heat.  _ But that couldn’t be! He had been taking his suppressants regularly like clockwork, and had double and triple-checked to make sure he had taken his this evening. There’s nothing that should have affected his suppressants this way. The only thing he could think of that could possibly have counteracted his suppressants is the moonshine he took, but alcohol has been proven again and again not to have an effect on the effectiveness of suppressants, so Dwight racks his brain for another explanation.

But the giant is distracting him so much, with both his scent and his actions. He watches the monster, dark-skinned and bald and  _ so so big and tall so fucking tall he has to bend to enter the doorway _ , placing a large bag overflowing with what looked to be bear traps next the front door, strong arms and shoulders flexing in his dark green overalls. The sound of rubber stretching and bending instinctually gives Dwight the idea of just how  _ tight  _ they were on him, and Dwight cranes his neck to the side and gets a good look at just how  _ ripped  _ the giant was.

It makes his mouth water and his stomach clench in pure  _ want _ , and Dwight starts to really panic as a cold and hot chill runs through his body simultaneously. The man-giant-monster- _ whatever it was _ , was triggering his body’s pheremones and heat cycle, and soon Dwight knew that not only would the Alpha would be able to smell him _ (anybody within a mile radius would be able to smell his heat) _ , but if he didn’t  _ get away _ from the Alpha within a few minutes, he would be so horny and desperate to be  _ mated  _ that probably won’t be able to control himself.

So Dwight did the only thing he could do: pray from the giant to go away and bite his lip to stifle his whimpers as his dick starts to fill in his office slacks and creates  _ delicious  _ friction that makes his head spin.

_ “Please go away.”  _ Dwight mentally begs as hard as he can as the giant man walks around the living room, seeming to check various things inside.  _ “Please go away, please go away, please go away, Oh God, why am I like this?”  _ The question lingers in his mind as Dwight swallows thickly, his heart rate increasing and sweat beading under his collar. His stomach gives another hot lurch as the giant picks up a log of wood from outside and tosses it in the fire and lighting it from what sounded like a lighter from the metallic  _ clink! _ Dwight heard. Every second he spends trapped inside the closet is another second closer to this  _ Alpha  _ and his body rejoices at that knowledge but his mind is  _ horrified _ .

_ “Why is the world so cruel to me?”  _ Dwight laments as he watches the monster walk around the room once again, touching a few things and bending down to reach into some sort of cabarena to bring out a bottle of something.  _ “Why is everything against me? Why are people so mean-”  _

Something clicked in his mind. It wasn’t the alcohol itself that reversed his suppressants- Rhodes and Henry must’ve slipped a Counter into his drink-  _ but he watched them pour his drink himself, didn’t he?...  _ Well, it would explain how they had all planned on having orgies tonight. The longer that realization, the more a hard lump formed in his throat.  _ God,  _ if they really had slipped him a Counter, who knows what they had planned on doing with him. Who knows what he would’ve done once it had kicked in, how much of a  _ whore  _ he would’ve turned into, at the mercy of everyone around.

The monster, after grabbing the bottle full of unknown liquids that he could hear sloshing around, quickly strode back towards the front door...but then he stopped in the middle of the floor and  _ sniffed.  _ A hot bolt of arousal and panic shot through Dwight; his pheromones must be already filling the air and alerting every unmated adult that he was ready to be mated with. He bit back another whimper at the thought of this  _ monster  _ taking him, claiming him as his own in the most primal and absolute of ways with both pleasure and fear- the thing would probably kill him first before sex could even be considered!

But, by whatever  _ luck  _ he had still left within his unlucky soul, the giant simply walked back to the front door, grabbed his bag that he had dropped unceremoniously and shoved the bottle in it before walking out the front door and slamming the heavy wood behind him. Dwight didn’t dare move a muscle until the sound of the giant’s massive footsteps had long since faded away, and the sound of the crackling fire burning away in the fireplace was the dominant white noise. 

Releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, Dwight felt light-headed as he inhaled after a rough exhale and took stock of his quiet surroundings. It took several more breaths to get his heart rate down to a level where he wasn’t in danger of going into cardiac arrest, and several more to get a grip on his runaway pheromones. Dwight has a vivid flashback to his first heat, his parents thinking it was a good idea  _ (and it was, even though Dwight was in hell at the time) _ for him to experience q full on heat before he was put on suppressants so he would know the symptoms and what it would feel like. This knocked that first experience right out of the water. 

Trembling, sweating and his mouth both dry and drooling at the same time, every nerve in his body felt on edge, like he had been shocked with a live wire and a simple touch would send him into a convulsive fit. His erection was nearly bursting through his zipper and bordering on painful, and every movement he made slowly exiting the closet brought a spike of pleasure racing up his spine. He bit his lip to stop any noise from escaping, still being very cautious and on-edge of his surroundings, scared to  _ death  _ that the giant man would come back and have his wicked way with him-  _ not like that, Dwight _ !

Taking a slow look around, Dwight began to slowly creep towards the front door, and opened it as slow as he could as he peered around the edges, making sure the monster wasn’t waiting around the corner, ready to pounce on him. There was no one, nothing outside expect for a crow or two perched on the railings of the porch that flew away as Dwight took the first step outside, the cooler air hitting his hot, exposed skin and making him shiver.

_ Screw the dare, screw the mines and estate, screw his co-workers! _ Dwight was going home to sleep this off, take a suppressant in the morning and snuggle with his cats for the rest of the weekend and suffer through a heat for the next 24 to 48 hours until his suppressants kick back in. God, Dwight was so upset with his co-workers for doing this to him in the first place, he  _ really  _ thought about quitting this time. Or at the very least, he knows he’ll  _ never  _ be able to trust them ever again. Huffing in anger, Dwight gnaws on his fingernails as he takes a shaky step off the deck of the porch.

He walks down the steps of the front porch, both very angry and really horny, and then stops once he gets a small, miniscule  _ whiff  _ of the scent of the Alpha lingering in his airspace, and it reminded him off all the rumors and myths surrounding this place. His anger quickly submitted to  _ fear _ , and a loud caw of a crow scared his fingers right out of his mouth. Dwight had been so ready to march back to his car and drive home  _ well  _ above the speeding limit, but suddenly he realized that he was lost and that there was a not-too friendly looking giant wandering about. He hadn’t heard too many facts about the MacMillan Estates, but he had heard about a large, 7 foot plus tall monster who enjoyed trapping humans and animals alike and cooking and eating them, especially young men.

And Dwight had seen plenty of traps in the monsters’ bag, so at least that part of the urban myth was true, and he didn’t  _ want  _ to know if the other parts were true as well.

He was then faced with a dilemma: go out into the woods late at night, pitch black and get hopelessly lost and probably die of exposure, or stay within the MacMillan Estates until first daylight and then try to book it back home when he can see better and with a slightly better chance of surviving. Both left him at a high chance of being eaten by the monster.

Once Dwight remembered how many countless times he had gotten lost in his own family’s cornfield back in Iowa, he very reluctantly went back inside the manor and closed the front door. The sound of the heavy wood closing behind him made him jump, and Dwight began to pace the hardwood floors while deep in thought about his current situation.

_ Well,  _ he started out,  _ I have a fire going in the fireplace and there’s firewood, so I won’t freeze to death in here. But if this is really the monster’s home, then he’s gonna come back! God, but I  _ **_want him-_ ** Dwight decided that thinking time was over. Instead, he started to slowly make his way around the living room, taking note of everything that was available to him and possible hiding spots.

The room wasn’t huge like a celebrity's mansion would be, but it was easily at least double the size of his whole apartment and had more furniture in it that cost more than what he made in a year. There were a couple of loveseats and sofas, a few tables and cabinets both big and small and a nice, ornate rug that was bigger than a queen-size bed.

Dwight stepped on a floorboard that creaked loudly, and nearly pissed himself at the sound. But if he hadn’t been so  _ hard  _ he would’ve pissed when the walls creaked back. It was almost indescribable, but it was like when he stepped away from the creaky floorboard, the sound raced up the walls, so loudly that Dwight had a brief thought that the manor might be unstable. But nothing moved or swayed, and another sound of something dropping to the floor make Dwight shriek, and he twisted around to just in time to see a small old-timey baseball started rolling down the large staircase that loudly thudded down every step.

Another noise sounded from the dining room, and Dwight whirled around to see a large shadow stretched across the walls in a vaguely human shape. Not knowing or caring who or what it was or if it was even  _ real _ , Dwight bolted out the front door, letting the door slam close behind him and the cool air of the night hitting his skin again, and Dwight found it infinitely better than staying inside that place and waiting for whatever it was roaming the estates to come and get him-

_ Crash! _

Speak of the devil, the sound of the front doors bursting open behind him had him doing a 360 in an instant, and he saw the giant hulking shape of the monster he saw earlier in a little bit better light than before. He was clear over seven feet tall, maybe close to eight, his skin look almost like it had a hard leather consistency to it. He was bald as far as he could see under a bone-looking wooden mask, all sharp teeth and a permanent grin stretched across it. The moonlight and the fire from the fireplace revealed that while his skin was lighter in some places, especially along his forearms which were stained with blood.

In one hand, he held one of those giant traps that were in his bag before, and in the other was a  _ very  _ sharp and gruesome-looking machete, stained in blood and other bits Dwight didn’t want to think about. The logical part of his brain screamed  _ run! run, he’s going to kill you if he gets you!  _ But the part of his brain dominated by his heat scream at him to  _ run  _ **_to_ ** _ him. Let him hold you in his strong arms and claim you as his mate. Let him fill you and make you full of his child- _

The monster sniffed once more, loudly and purposefully, as if trying to let Dwight  _ know  _ that he could smell his heat and took one huge step forward. The office worker didn’t hang around to see if the monster liked long walks on the beach, and high-tailed it out of the area. Running blindly into the woods that he had come from, Dwight didn’t stop for nothing expect to only do a 180 when he realized that he would be running right back into the arms of his tratiours co-workers on his current path and started running the other way. But away from the monster, so that didn’t leave him many directions to choose from.

Dwight was too terrified to turn around, too scared to look back at the source of the heavy footfalls following behind him even though his heat was  _ begging him  _ to stop and  _ submit  _ to the Alpha pursuing him- but if he stopped, he ran the high risk of  _ dying  _ and self-preservation to presence in the moment. 

Bouncing off a large tree trunk, Dwight ran wildly further into the estate, coming across a large abandoned open field, filled with boxes, scraps of metal, several piles of broken bricks and stone and so much other stuff that Dwight could not spare the time to take note of. Turning around to see the monster coming around the trees, Dwight made a hasty decision to run into a smaller building off to his right whose door was slightly ajar. It turned out to be a small workshop, with a large table in the center with various  _ dangerous  _ looking metal objects and contraptions on it, but all around the edges were boxes, tarps, other workshop items and an old, rusty and grey locker with slits to see out of Dwight found to be  _ perfect  _ to hide in.

The hinges on the locker door creaked as he opened it, slipped inside, and closed it as silently as he could, which was admittedly not as silent as he  _ hoped  _ for. It was tight, impossibly tight, and Dwight’s not sure he could’ve fit in there if he hadn’t been shoved into lockers one too many times by bullies back in high school, but it was too late to do it over again. A few frantic heartbeats later, the monster entered the workshop loudly, breathing heavy and sniffing the humid air like a bloodhound on the trail. Dwight had to bite back a  _ whimper  _ as the monster lifted the large wooden table in the center as if it was a dinner plate, looking down and around for him, no doubt.

The monster sniffed the air once more, and Dwight squeezed his thighs together, finding them wet with precum from his leaking dick and slick oozing from his prostate out of his ass and probably lots of gross running sweat. His body wanted  _ nothing  _ more than for him to burst out of the locker and present himself as the unclaimed Omega he was, ready for mating, but Dwight was absolutely convinced that the monster would kill him if he did so.  _ Please, go away, I don’t want to die like this- _

The table crashed back down to the wooden floor of the workshop as the monster let go of it suddenly, and the giant creature quickly walked over to a blue tarp and threw it up in the air, looking at whatever was beneath it, and then throwing it back down with an angry growl that went  _ right  _ to his erection and womb. A hand at his side came around to grasp his thigh tightly, trying to distract himself with pain.

Flapping loudly as the tarp came fluttering back down to rest on whatever it had been covering, the monster-  _ by the grace of whatever was blessing him with insane luck this evening _ \- left the workshop. Dwight heard the heavy footfalls leave and trample around outside, but not quite yet leave the area. He could hear through the metal of the locker stuff being tossed around and knocked over outside and the monster huffing in agitation, clearly still looking for Dwight and not being too pleased about a lack thereof.

Meanwhile still stuffed in the rusty locker that was sure to give him gangrene, Dwight couldn’t believe that he had been spared yet  _ again.  _ In fact, he almost  _ didn’t  _ believe it: he had never, ever been this lucky in his entire life. He knew he reeked of pheromones, he could smell himself so much more now that he was in an enclosed space and he had not been entirely discreet getting into the locker and keeping his breathing under control. But he’ll be damned if he’s going to let his lucky escape go to waste. 

Counting the seconds on his wrist watch through the tiny slits of light provided by the moon streaming through the workshop and slipping through the holes in the side of the locker, eaten away by rust. Time ticked by and by, and eventually the sounds the monster was making stopped and faded off, stomping off somewhere else to prowl around.

Letting out a harsh breath as a shudder of cold and heat rushed through him at the mental image of the monster walking about, arms and upper chest exposed through bloody overalls, Dwight exited the locker, much more carefully and quietly this time. The only sound that came from him was the sound of the rubber soles of his shoes squeaking as he stepped onto the wooden floor and twisted around to shut the locker.

Every step he took towards the large entrance of the workshop was felt racing up his spine painfully, his eyes frantically darting back and forth under dusty glasses on a desperate lookout for the monster that had been chasing him. Dwight’s first step onto the dirt was a gamble that he won, and he took a few more steps to peer his head around the right side of the workshop, and then to the left-

Where the monster was standing, stock still and silent except for muted, heavy breathing from where he stood just out of arms’ reach, given by how the monster extended his non-machete wielding arm to grasp at Dwight, the edge of his dirty fingernails grazing the collar of his shirt. The office worker screamed loudly into the night, backpedaling hard enough that he hit a box behind him and fell over it, exposing his rear end to the monster for a millisecond, but long enough for Dwight to  _ moan  _ embarrassingly loud and to throw himself back upright and make a run for it.

And he ran to the only place he knew where he could hide: the Macmillan manor. Yes, it was a horrible, terrible,  _ brain-dead _ decision and probably the worst idea he’d ever had, but Dwight didn’t know where else to run except back to the place that he had a minimum sense of familiarity for. Plus, he didn’t really pay attention to  _ where  _ he was running: he just ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

Stumbling up the front steps of the porch with the monster less than 100 feet from him, Dwight had to use all the strength to throw both doors open and slam them shut behind him just as the sound of the monster’s heavy breathing was felt on the hairs standing up on the back of his neck.

Dwight briefly considered barricading the door, but with all the furniture looking heavy and old, he decided against it in favor of bolting up the stairs… and slipped on something and crashed on the second step. Winded and seeing stars, Dwight reached out to fumble for his glasses and caught them before they skidded all the way down the stairs, shoving them back onto his face to see what exactly he slipped on: it was the creepy baseball that had rolled down the stairs earlier. If Dwight hadn’t been terrified, he would’ve crossed his arms and pouted.  _ Figures- _

A loud booming noise drew his eyes off the baseball now rolling away by the front door where the monster was now standing, both doors thrown open wide and machete in hand. Nobody moved while they both panted heavily at each other.

Dwight didn’t move. 

The monster didn’t move. 

The ball came to a slow stop after it hit one of the monster’s rubber boots. 

Dwight snapped his legs shut after he noticed he had unconsciously spread them on the steps, staring at the massive form of the monster only serving to make his heat burn  _ hotter _ , the smell of the Alpha hitting his nose and making his mouth water, his dick harden to the point of pain and his stomach clench in need, slick now coating the back of his thighs and Dwight could feel it bleeding through his slacks.

The monster sniffed again, and Dwight  _ whimpered  _ loud enough in response that the monster heard it, judging by the way its massive shoulders reared back and tightened. A heartbeat later, and Dwight took the monster’s momentary pause in chase to try and scramble up the stairs, sweaty hands slipping as he tried to pull himself up by the railing and climb one stair at a time. He had just managed to get his upper body on the top landing of the stairs when he heard the loud footsteps coming up behind him, and screamed when a meaty hand grabbed his ankle and turned him around, the monster now on top of him and pressing his spine into the top of the stairs.

“NO!” Dwight yelled, trying to beat back the monster with his fists, even though it did absolutely nothing to hurt it. Hot breath beat hard on his face, and his lust flared anew when his body took notice of the  _ Alpha  _ pressing down on him in all the right ways. Dwight kicked out, but hardly managed to land any blows. “Get off of me!” Dwight squirmed and tried to break free of the monster’s grasp, but got nowhere.

**“Stop.”** The monster spoke, and Dwight ceased struggling immediately and looked up at the eyes of the monster… before the machete became embedded in the stairs next to him. Dwight yelped, and twisted away from the weapon when he saw he could see his reflection in the blade inbetween the splattering of dried and fresh blood.  _ Was it human blood? His blood? Was his blood  _ **_going_ ** _ to be on it-? _

“Wh-wh-” Dwight tried to stutter out, but before he could muster any sort of protest, the monster leaned down and buried its mask into the side of his neck and inhaled and Dwight hated his soft moan at the action, hips bucking up into the solidness of the Alpha.

**“Unclaimed Omega.”** The monster muttered in a way Dwight thought was mostly to himself, almost spoken like an afterthought.  **“I thought there was medication now to stop heats.”** The voice was almost a rumble, and Dwight’s stomach clenched  _ hard  _ at the low baritone and almost ethereal voice that came from the monster.

Dwight was so transfixed that he nearly forgot to answer his question. “Th-There is, but… but I-I think my fri- co-workers slipped a Counter- something to counter the suppressants-medication for my heats. They’re, uh, they’re a piece of work, right? haha...” The office worker was breathless and scared out of his wits, and Dwight dimly thinks he hasn’t been this scared or anxious to stutter  _ that  _ much in a long time. Or laugh nervously. Both of which he detested.

But he was shocked to hear the monster let out a none-too-pleasant growl at the end of his story.  **“That should be illegal.”** The monster commented, and Dwight nodded and thought of how  _ absurd  _ this was: this monster was clearly about to eat him but at the same time was having a civil conversation with him. It calmed him down just a little bit, but still left him on high alert and making up his last will and testament in his head.

_ I want my brother Frank to have my cats. If he doesn’t want them, them give them to good, loving homes-  _ “It-it is. But, uh, I’m usually the one picked on the most, and nobody would believe me or st-stick up for me.”  _ God, way to make yourself sound so unappealing, Dwight. Good going- _

A hand grasped his chin, but surprisingly not painfully, and was forced to look into the mask of the monster as the beast turned his head slightly to the right and slightly to the left, inspecting his face and neck for any signs of bite marks. When he found none, he let out another deep grunt.  **“You don’t want to go back to them.”** The monster said, as both a question and a command. Dwight gulped, and jerked his head in the monster’s grasp.

_ “Not really.” _ He whispered, and then said as an afterthought. “I just want to go home and sl-sleep this off. Please, just-just let me go.” Dwight muttered, trying his best not to sound as pathetic as he looked, although he knows he failed miserably. “Please don’t eat me.” He added, looking away from the monster so he wouldn’t see the jagged jaws of the mask descend upon him to take a chunk out of his face-

The monster didn’t eat him, rather it started  _ laughing.  _ **“Eat you? Even though you are...** **_delectable-_ ** **”** The monster leaned in closer, and Dwight felt a  _ tongue  _ come out and lick a wet stripe on his cheek.  **“- I have no desire to eat human flesh.”** Dwight unintentionally let out a sigh of relief at that declaration, and the monster above him huffed in a suspicious way that resembled a laughter.

**“Relieved, little one?”** _ Oh boy,  _ the way the monster said ‘little one” made Dwight’s heart leap and his blood sing. Before he could stop himself, though, he nodded, and squirmed in the monster’s grasp. “Can-can you let me go, please?” He begged once more, and to his shock, the monster got off of him-

And pulled him into its lap in one fluid motion. The first thing Dwight felt was vertigo, and the second thing he felt was the hot steel  _ rod  _ pressing inbetween the curves of his asscheeks and briefly grinding into him, getting the wetness already staining his pants all over the rubber overalls with a loud  _ squeak _ . Dwight’s thighs clenched and trembled when he realized just  _ what  _ it was pressing against his ass, and another gush of slick soaked him, and before he could stop himself his head was lolling on his shoulders and gasping for air.

Hard hands grabbed at his waist and drug him over the monster’s huge cock one in one grinding motion, and Dwight clung onto the monster’s brown shoulders for dear life as his heat and lust surged anew. He felt the monster press its mask-covered face into his neck and sniff, and a wet tongue went from the middle dip of his collarbone all the way to the tip of his chin. Dwight threw his head back and cried out softly, allowing the monster access to whatever part of his neck it wanted to get it.

But interestingly enough, the monster stopped when its tongue flicked off the tip of his chin, and a hand moved from his face to grip his jaw and pull his head back down to look at the mask staring at him.  **“There was an Omega like you once-”** The monster started, and if Dwight concentrated enough, he could barely make out milk chocolate eyes behind the eyeholes of the mask that looked so terribly sad.

**“A long, long time ago, back when I was about your age. I saw him and no amount of suppressants that they had back then, no amount of herbal remedies could stop my rut for him. He was the young son of a miner here, just starting out on his own doomed existence down in the coal mines, and I wanted him like I had never wanted** **_anything_ ** **in my life.”** He pauses for a moment, and Dwight feels the hold on his waist and face tighten.  **“But my father found out and he didn’t like that I had fallen for some lowly worker here. Couldn’t stand it. I remember the kind ol’ nurse we had, Sally, she said** **_‘Sometimes, when there’s such an attraction like this before they even Mark each other, they’re ain’t gonna be nothin’ stoppin’ them except the ultimate power of death.’_ ** **”**

The monster took a moment’s pause in his story, just long enough for him to breathe out “What happened?”, both curious and eager to hear the end of the story  _ and also trying to lowkey grind into the monster’s lap again _ . He didn’t even try to stop himself anymore to save his clothes; he knew his pants and underwear were ruined beyond washing.

**“Well, the ultimate power of death stopped it.”** The monster chuckled, but it oozed bitterness and despair.  **“My father send me into the town one day to run an errand. When I came home that evening, my little Omega was dead: my father told me that part of a cave he was scouting collapsed on him and killed him. But that weren’t true. I didn’t have to ask to know that, and he didn’t have to tell me. He knew that I knew, but he knew I couldn’t do anything about it.”**

“Oh.” Dwight said, and searching for something else to say. “I’m sorry.” Is what he came up with, followed by “What did you do afterwards?”

**“It… I wasn’t any sort of a** **_‘normal’_ ** **bloke anyways before that, but… that event started leading me down a dark path.”** Dwight opened his mouth to ask for more of an explanation of what constituted as a  _ dark path _ , but then suddenly the hand on his jaw reached up to fist in his hair, and to pull his head back again, tongue resuming its wet adventures across his skin. Whatever words Dwight had on his lips turned into a high keen, and he grinded against the erection below him, the move much easier now that the monster’s overalls were damp with slick from the office worker.  _ Well… when in Rome,  _ Dwight thought, and gave that as an excuse to enjoy the monster’s ministrations instead of running for the hills.

The monster growled once more before pulling away and making Dwight look at him again.  **“I want to mate you.”** The monster proclaimed, hand going from his hair down across his face to cup his cheek.  **“I want to make you** **_mine._ ** **”** The hand trailed down further to thumb across a pulse point in his neck, and down over his chest and further, until it rested across his lower stomach.  **“I want to fill you with my children.”** Dwight gasped, and both twisted into the monster’s grasp and away from it, the words making his head spin in a whirlwind of heat.  **“I want to have you** **_completely-_ ** **the way I never had my first little Omega.”** Dwight was barely paying attention, too wrapped up in his mental fantasy of this giant holding him down, sliding in and out of him in the most primal of ways, biting him, making him, impregnating him like his Omega biology was  _ made for- _

**“I am a possessive man.”** The monster grabbed Dwight’s hips and stopped him from where he had been mindlessly grinding against him in pure heat. **“If I make you mine, you will be with me here. The world has not changed enough to accept how I… look.** ” The monster stopped in thought at the last word, as if trying to say it in the nicest way possible. **“If you don’t want that, if** **you don’t want to be with me and stay with me here-”** The monster, in a bold move, pushed Dwight to the very edge of his lap, off of his leaking cock and holding him there when he tried to move back into his spot. **“-then leave now, and don’t come back.”**

That got Dwight’s full attention, and the fog in his mind cleared temporarily. Did he really want to live here? Well… he doesn’t want to see his co-workers ever again, and if he went back to them in this state, he could never live it down. He was either going to get fired or quit after this, anyways, and his job at PizzaWhat! wouldn’t cover all of his bills even if he switched to working there full time. Despite how shitty his office job was, it did give him enough to pay the bills and then just a little bit extra.

And if Rhodes had his way, and the sleazeball always had his way, if Dwight didn’t come back from the stupid dare and do whatever else he had planned for him this evening, he would never work in any sort of decent place in Seattle again. Despite only being an Assistant Manager, Rhodes had  _ connections _ , which is the only reason why he had his job in the first place.

...But did he really want to be here? If anybody came to bother them, the- _ his  _ monster would take care of it. He wouldn’t have to worry about bills, a job, shitty co-workers ever again, and plus- the monster would never  _ leave  _ him, like he promised. Like everybody else had left him and disappointed him before. Dwight knew that if a bond this  _ intense  _ formed before being marked, then it would be almost unbreakable, barr death.

“I…” He started losing the confidence to speak for a moment while he thought about what he truly wanted. “...maybe.”

**“There is no maybe-”** The monster started, and Dwight’s eyes widen and waved his hands. “I know! I know- and I want you- I want all of what you said you could give me-” The monster made a pleased rumbling noise in his chest at Dwight’s statement, and Dwight had to stop himself from swooning. “-but I have a few, um, request.”

The monster tilted his head.  **“What do you want, my little Omega?”**

_ Oh boy, I’m in deep shit. I’m in way over my head.  _ “What’s your name? I keep calling you monster in-in my head, but-”

**“Evan.”** _ Evan  _ laughed, a deep and heavenly sound that Dwight clung to.  **“Evan Macmillan. My father- my family owned these mines. Whatever’s left of them is mine now. What is yours?”**

“Dwight. Dwight Fairfield. My… um, my family has a pretty big corn farm out in, uh, Iowa.” He chuckled nervously, and shoved his fingers into his mouth for a few moments before realizing how dirty they tasted and took them back out. “I’m not rich.”

**“Not everybody can be.”** The mo-  _ Evan  _ replied, and pulled Dwight back to him by a centimeter.  **“Is that all?”** He asked, and Dwight felt eyes he couldn’t see roaming over his dirty form.

“Take off the mask.” This request was not obeyed as quickly as the first, but Evan did let go of Dwight just long enough to gingerly remove the mask covering his face to reveal his face, pretty much the same skin color as the rest of his body, except for a huge scar that ran over his lips, up right past his right nostril which was slightly misshapen because of it, and ending just a few inches below his eye.

To most people, they would be scared of a face like this, but to Dwight, it was breathtakingly handsome for some crazy, pheromone reason. Then the-  _ Evan  _ smiled at him, and Dwight bit back a shout that well up in his throat. “What happened to you?” He asked, and before he could stop himself, he had scooted forward and cupped the Alpha’s face in his, inspecting it carefully and memorizing every little scar and callous. There were a lot and Dwight didn’t have a lot of memory space.

**“The mines exploded. I was down there.”** The answer was short and choppy, and Dwight got the feeling that Evan didn’t want to talk about it right now, especially since he was suddenly lifted a couple of inches into the air and pushed down on Evan’s dick again, and Evan thrusted up against him once, causing him to cry out.  **“Anything else?”** Evan asked, and Dwight was tempted to say “ _ No! Take me now!”  _ but there were actually a few things that he really,  _ really  _ should say.

“My apartment-” Dwight gasped out, and cut himself off when a hand moved over his own clothed erection in his pants and pressed down, sending sparks flashing behind him eyelids. “I-I- my cats. I have my cats. And stuff. In the apartment  _ oh God-”  _ His words trailed off into a whine when the large hand started moving up and down, giving him some much needed friction while making his head reel. “I need my… well, some of  _ ah~  _ it.” Evan went for his neck again, this time pressing small kisses along the hollow of his throat now that his mask was off and out of the way, and Dwight was feeling  _ so good  _ he almost said  _ fuck the cats I got me an Alpha _ . 

**“Do you have an automobile?”** Dwight had to restrain himself from cringing at the word and the way Evan pronounced it, but he nodded in the affirmative anyways.

**“I will have you tonight-”** Suddenly, Evan stood up, and Dwight squealed and wrapped his legs around Evan’s waist in reflex, even though Evan’s strong arms could easily hold his weight.  **“-then tomorrow I will go with you into town so you can get your things.”** Evan walked up the last few steps he was on before pausing.  **“And your cats.”**

Dwight laughed at Evan’s downturned lips at the mention of Dwight’s pets. “Don’t like cats? Well  _ ah,  _ they’re non-negotiable, buddy. If I can’t have my cats, then I guess I can’t have you, haha.”  _ God,  _ he would die for those little fluffballs that probably only exist to scratch and tear up his stuff. He tried to sound all firm and demanding, but it didn’t carry any real weight given that he had already dug his nails into the broadness of Evan’s shoulders and was already humping his big stomach.

Evan took him somewhere down a hallway Dwight didn’t care about because he was _this close_ to creaming his pants by just humping the Alpha carrying him when he was suddenly ripped from his hold around Evan, and placed on his own two feet in front of a closed door at the end of the hall, bigger than all the other doors he could see. Dwight whined and whimpered loudly, and reached down to rub himself through his pants to finish himself off, but Evan grabbed both of hands and pushed him and his smaller hands against the wooden door. The giant man bent over to look at him more closely. **“I want to be perfectly clear-”** Evan started. **“Just in case they don’t teach you this kind of stuff nowadays: when I claim you as mine, there’s no going back, especially not with a bond as strong as this one. If you wish to leave- leave** ** _now._** **”** And then Evan took a single but large step backwards away from Dwight who shuddered at the loss and glazed up at Evan through hooded eyes. **“I will not stop you.”**

Dwight was perfectly ready to  _ scream  _ for Evan, for him to take him- but then he had a thought: he had always failed at taking care of himself. The groceries he bought were not name brand, he ate food from PizzaWhat! more than anything, and could barely remember to take care of his cats, much less himself. Yes, he wanted to be a leader, someone that people could rely on for support and guidance, but there’s something that Dwight wants more than that; to be taken care of, whether on his own or by someone else. It may be just his Omega biology giving him yet another reason to be with a mate, but it was what Dwight  _ craved _ . He wanted to have a stable, comfortable and happy future, something he didn’t see for himself while working at his office job and at PizzaWhat!

There really was nothing left for him in the outside world, which only made Evan’s offer even more irresistible, and Omegas weren’t exactly… great at getting jobs anyways, so if and more than likely  _ when  _ Dwight became pregnant, he would be out of a job anyways. Taking a deep breath, Dwight swallowed thickly and croaked out. “I want you.  _ So bad,  _ it hurts every second you’re not inside me.” He watched with a small bit of pride as Evan sucked in a heavy breath at that. “I wa-want to be taken care of, I want to have my cats-” Dwight let out a nervous huff. “-I want to be happy, I want to have your babies-”  _ Okay, that’s the heat talking. Probably.  _ “- I don’t want to leave.” 

Dwight fully extended his arms, like he was expecting a hug. “Show me your bedroom, haha.” Like it was funny-  _ yeah, Dwight the Comedian good job, buddy! _

Evan didn’t move for a moment, simply drinking the sight of a disheveled Dwight Fairfield, all dirty and wild-looking from the chase earlier around the estate, but then Dwight has the wind knocked out of him as Evan rushes forward, slides his arms around Dwight’s upper chest and lifts him up while kicking the bedroom door open at the same time.

Dwight is a giggling and euphoric mess by the time he’s thrown against a bed behind him, and Evan quickly covers his mouth with his own. Evan’s lipped are… rather hard and rough, but not chapped in any way, and it sends sparks of pleasure right into the pit of his stomach. Dwight arches up into the Alpha pressing him down into the mattress, rutting himself against Evan’s large stomach and quickly feels his peak approaching. With a breathless whine, he starts repeating a mantra of  _ “please, please, please, i’m gonna cum-”  _ before Evan cuts him off with another searing kiss, full of drool and tongue and Dwight flies over the edge with a muffled gasp against Evan’s lips, shooting semen into his already soaked boxers and gushing slick, ass clenching around horrible  _ nothing _ .

Being in full-fledged heat, Dwight knows his orgasms will be shorter, but it more than makes for it in intensity and recurrence. By the time Dwight pulls his eyes out of the back of his head, he blinks away stars and tears to see Evan moving to his knees above him, and pushing him fully up onto the bed so that his head was against  _ very  _ comfortable pillows. For a moment, Dwight sinks down into the most amazing bed he’s ever slept on, and he thinks about how he’s gonna be sleeping in this for the rest of his life. The thought has him gushing slick again, rubbing his thighs together as he watches Evan removes his overalls at the foot of the bed, barring his scarred, brown and beautiful body to him.

He’s not exactly ripped like a wrestler or a gym jockey would be, but he’s barrel-chested and he has a bit of a pot-belly, but Dwight knows from coming against it just a few moments ago that it’s hard and soft in all the right ways and he thinks about him, laying on his front while Evan is behind him, pumping his load into him and crushing him with his belly-

_ “Oh, God,  _ please, Evan!” Deciding that Evan was taking a bit too long to shuck off his boots, Dwight began to rip and paw at his own clothes, nearly choking himself with his tie as he flung it to a random corner of the room and popping a few of his buttons off, sending them flying to God knows where. The ache to be  _ filled  _ was overwhelming now that the Alpha had accepted him and vice versa, and Dwight had left his office shirt hanging on his arms in favor of trying to unbuckle his belt. The bed dipped and shifted in front of him, but the Omega paid no mind to it initially, too focused on getting his belt undone and more than likely shoving his hand down his pants and into his ass to fill the unbearable ache he was feeling, but when the scent of Evan washed over him, Dwight stopped and looked up.

Evan had just climbing over to Dwight, now fully naked himself and  _ Holy Sweet Mother of God _ his dick was huge! Like,  _ how was that going to fit?! _ Dwight had seen movies where Alphas had big dicks, too, but Evan’s just...blew all that out of the water. Speaking of water, Dwight wiped at his now exposed chest when it suddenly grew damp and found that he had been drooling at the sight of Evan’s cock, flushed a deep color of maroon red, almost purple, balls thick and heavy and the small swelling just below the base of his penis was  _ holy  _ to gaze upon. The knot that would  _ fill  _ him and keep the two connected as he was impregnated over and over again when his-  _ his  _ Alpha came inside of him.

Finally undoing his belt and tossing it somewhere, Dwight was stopped from taking off his pants by Evan’s large hands doing it for him. He watched as they just ever so trembled around the small button and zipper, and brown fingers dug into his sides and pulled his pants and boxes down in one go, revealing Dwight’s much, much smaller set of genitals and lack of knot. He remembers how  _ dreadful  _ it was going into the locker room after gym in high school and some of the meaner boys giving him sideways looks and snickers when his smaller set of genitals declared Dwight Fairfield to be an Omega.  _ As everybody expected him to be. _

But none of that mattered, and will never matter again. What matters now is Dwight shoving his index and his middle finger inside of his ass dry, even though he felt a small twinge of pain at the action and heard a disapproving grunt from Evan above him, but he was too horny out of his mind to care or stop. 

**“I could’ve done that for you.”** Evan tutted, but relaxed on his hutches for a few moments to watch Dwight frantically finger himself in a futile attempt to ease the ache he was surely feeling. Evan looked down at Dwight’s pants and underwear in his hands, and he didn’t have to even sniff the wet areas to get a good taste of Dwight’s scent. He tossed them to the side and ripped Dwight’s socks and shoes off all the while still plunging his own fingers in his ass, now up to three and still whimpering for more.

“Please,  _ now!”  _ Dwight almost cried from the desperation to be  _ filled  _ overtaking every little bit of rational thought left. “Please, I can’t-” Dwight was  _ so close  _ to just shoving his whole fist up his ass if that’s what it took to ease the heat. He sobbed out loud as his now messy fingers started to jab at his own prostate and he writhed all over the now ruined sheets. “-I need you now, Evan or I’m gonna-  _ mhphm!”  _ Two extremely large fingers pushed in between his lips, and Dwight automatically sucked on them without further thought.

Evan delayed in pushing Dwight’s hands aside for the moment in favor of watching his Omega drool around his fingers and squirm around as he tried to fill himself in the way that only Evan could fill.  **“Just another minute, love. Promise.”** Evan could feel his own time wearing thin, decades upon decades of solitary life out in the estates had grated him two things: loads of patience and pent-up frustration, and the former was waning and the latter was taking over. 

Eyes fluttering shut, Dwight mewled around the fingers in his mouth despite them tasting like iron and dirt-  _ it was suddenly the best thing he’d ever tasted.  _ His two fingers inside of himself fucked himself hard, aiming sloppily for his prostate successfully enough that his lower stomach and thighs tightened and convulsed, another orgasm quickly building in his body-

The fingers in his mouth were gone and the hand inbetween his legs was replaced with Evan’s fingers in one swift motion, and Dwight  _ screamed  _ and came when Evan curled his fingers inside of him and brushed his enlarged prostate. His cock only ejected a few drops of cum, his body’s production of semen shutting down in favor of leaking more and more slick and  _ boy  _ was he leaking. Dwight wasn’t even sure if Evan’s finger entering him so fast hurt or not, but he didn’t care.

“Evan!” Dwight cried out, and pulled his legs up to his chest without even thinking: he just needed to be  _ fucked, and now!  _ Dwight’s mouth was wide open, words caught on his tongue as Evan growled and bent down to kiss him on the mouth, tongues and teeth clashing together. The giant began a brutal pace, finger fucking Dwight hard enough that he could hear the Omega’s loose jaw click in his head.

Head lolling, Dwight had no control over the  _ ahn!, ahn!, ahn! _ noises that he was making- really had no control over his body anymore as Evan continued to force his hole open even though it really didn’t need any sort of force or coercion anymore given how  _ wet  _ he was. Evan brought him to the brink of a third orgasm and then pushed him over by stilling his hand and rubbing his knuckles against the gland inside of him that make him shriek and tremble all over.

Dwight’s breathless but still as horny as before, more than he’d ever been in his entire life, and when the stars again clear from his vision he peers through foggy glasses to see Evan using the slick on his fingers to lube himself up. Keening loudly, Dwight pulled his legs back further and wrapped his arms under his knees, presenting himself to  _ his  _ Alpha to be Mated. “Please.” Dwight whispered, body thrumming in anticipation of being  _ filled  _ with the leaking erection bobbing in Evan’s grasp in the low light. “I need it-” Dwight’s whine turned into a squeal as the head of Evan’s cock pressed against his loosened opening. Words far beyond his capabilities at this point, Dwight let out a loud keen and wiggled his hips to try and get Evan to slip in, almost to the point where he was just going to reach down and shove it in himself-

Suddenly he was  _ full _ , the best, more complete and divine feeling that’s he’s ever felt in his 24 years of existence: his subconscious mind tells him that this is what his Omega’s body made for, this is what he  _ needs  _ more than anything else. His mouth is open but his throat is closed, head thrown back and lungs seizing in a desperate attempt to suck in air that his throat is constricting against. His eyes are open, but Dwight can’t see anything, not while his vision goes white and his body jerks in another orgasm, dry of semen but another gush of slick only helps for Evan to slide forward.

Evan isn’t even in Dwight fully, but the sensation of being inside  _ his, his  _ Omega makes all his years of pain and suffering melt away, makes the shame of what he did bearable, and his future  _ worth it.  _ Groaning outloud, the giant only gives his Omega a moment to collect himself after the first plunge, long enough for Evan to bend his form over and kiss Dwight, soft and gentle as he rolled his hips experimentally. Dwight moaned into his mouth, and brokenly whispered his name onto his scarred lips.

Evan broke the kiss and raised up onto his knees, placed both hands on the underside of Dwight’s thighs and thrusted into him hard and unrelenting. The smaller man’s head snapped up in shock and from the force of Evan’s hips meeting his own but he slammed his head back down into the pillows to ground himself. A futile effort as Evan didn’t let up his pace, except when Evan managed to fully hilt himself inside of Dwight as much as he could, tip of his cock pressed against the twin entrance of his womb and his ass. 

Crying out breathlessly, Dwight drug his nails down Evan’s arms and forced his eyes open to look down at the place where he and  _ his  _ Alpha connected, and nearly fainted at the sight of Evan’s massive cock splitting him open more than any Beta could be split open, the light brown and red dick moving in and out of him so fast the motions blurred together. Dwight’s stomach tightened, and he had another orgasm, toes curling and legs shaking in Evan’s grasp.

“Evan!” Dwight tossed his head back on the pillows. “It feels so good- you feel so good!” A hard kiss was pressed against his forehead, and Dwight was nearly bent in half as Evan grabbed his legs and pushed them even higher to the point where his ass was barely touching the mattress beneath him. Another hard drag of the head of Evan’s cock against his prostate had him coming again, muscles fluttering around the Alpha’s dick inside of him.

**“You feel so good, too, my little Omega.”** Evan whispered, Dwight nearly missing it as his tongue lolled out of his mouth and eyes rolled to meet Evan’s brown ones. The giant felt the knot at the base of his cock start to quickly but steadily inflate and could feel it in his groin that he wasn’t meant to last long. No one’s meant to last long during their first Mating- at least that’s what he was told growing up. Hilting himself again inside of Dwight, Evan took the time to grind against the smaller man’s hips, making sure his inflating knot could be felt just past Dwight’s ring of muscles.

The soft curse from the office worker told Evan all he needed to know.  **“I’m going to knot you.”** Evan groaned out, slamming his hips into Dwight again full-force.  **“I’ll know you and I’ll fill you full of my seed. You want that?”** He asked, already knowing the answer but relishing the desperate and  _ eager-  _ borderline  _ manic  _ look that crossed over Dwight’s face at his inquiry.

“ _ Yes!”  _ Dwight all but yelled, tightening around Evan as much as he could in response, his body trying to milk him already. “Yes, please, Evan, pleas, ‘m gon- I’m gonna  _ die  _ if I don’t have it-”  _ Well, die may be too strong-  _ but it’s what Dwight  _ felt  _ like. The knot he felt growing inside of him brushed against his prostate with every movement, making his mouth go slack and his fingernails leave crescents and scratches in their wake as he clung to Evan for dear life.

The Alpha forced his swollen knot past Dwight’s ass until it swelled to the point where Evan couldn’t remove it, and Evan resorted to rutting against Dwight to push himself over the precarious edge of release.  **“I’m going to breed you.”** Evan growled out, nipping Dwight’s lips hard enough for them to bleed and switching his hold to grab the pillows and sheets around Dwight’s head instead.  **“You’ll be full with my child before you leave this fucking bed!”** Evan could feel his release just beyond his grasp but racing forward at the speed of a racing train, and watching Dwight’s face go slack as his knot swelled further and further inside of him was alone sufficient for him to come off of.

Dwight yelled, a mixture of  _ “Yes! _ ” and  _ “Please!”  _ and  _ “Give it to me!”  _ and a bunch of other unintelligible sounds that were drowned out by the echoing of wet  _ squelch!  _ of their rutting and pushed his hips against Evan’s as much as he could, desperate to get any more friction that he could.  **“Dwight-”** He heard Evan growled out, and rolled his head forward enough so that he could see Evan eyeing his face and his throat.

A large, rough and calloused hand pressed against his windpipe, not hard enough to choke but hard enough to  _ mark. _ “Evan!” Dwight sobbed out, another orgasm quickly approaching and the roaring in his ears was deafening of whatever else Evan would’ve said before he buried his bald head inbetween the crook of his neck and shoulder and  _ bit _ , bit down as hard as he could, hard enough to break skin while he buried himself as far as he could inside of his Omega.

The knot ballooned inside of Dwight, and the first bruising jet of cum had him  _ screaming  _ and thrashing in Evan’s hold as the giant kept him locked in place with both his knot and his teeth. The sense of  _ fulfillment  _ that lit every nerve on fire drove him to the brink of insanity and back with every rope of semen that filled his insides. Several waves of pleasure took over him as Evan’s knot, at its fullest extent, pushed hard against his prostate and sent the bundle of nerves into overdrive and then oversensitivity.

Dwight tried to squirm away as oversensitivity took precedence over pleasure, but Evan’s still inflated knot kept him locked with his Alpha, even as Evan stopped coming inside of him and let his jaw go slack to release his bite. The bite that would signify to other Alphas that he was claimed and taken and off-limits and would quell this and any further heats and ruts the both of them would experience.  _ That  _ effect was already starting to be felt, the uncontrollable lust and eagerness he felt to be claimed and filled by the closest Alpha was starting to subside, his body starting to cool and calm down… for now, at least. There would be several more  _ events  _ like this for several more days to come intermittently inbetween bouts of sleeping and shoveling food into his mouth, but Dwight knew the worst, the pure desperation that he had been feeling to be mated with, was over with.

A self-conscious part of him dreaded it and was already extremely embarrassed by what he had  _ already  _ done and acted like, but another part of him he couldn’t name was excited for it and craved it already, was eager to know what his future would hold for him.

If he could  _ make  _ it that far with Evan crushing him. “Evan-” Dwight wheezed out, ribs and lungs feeling cramped with their limited space. “-I- I know you kinda… _ can’t _ , but can you get off?” Dwight wiggled a bit to get some more air but all he got was the jostling of the erection inside of him and the squelching of cum being forced and held within his walls. It was both equally parts gross and  _ delightful _ .

Evan grunted in a way that sounded more like a laugh, but raised up onto his elbows to aquesie to Dwight’s request and pressed a kiss to the sweaty Omega’s forehead.  **“Sorry.”** He apologized, and hummed in thought for a moment before moving his arms to scoop them underneath Dwight’s lower back and rolled them both over onto their sides facing each other. 

Dwight make a noise when the knot jerked almost uncomfortably inside of him, but Evan was quick to soothe him with more kisses to his forehead and large hands running up and down his back. “Thanks.” Dwight sighed, tiredness evident in his voice and exhaustion pulling his eyelids down. “How much longer?”

**“It’s softening.”** Evan reassured, and Dwight did a quick mental check and decided that the know was indeed getting softer.  **“Are you tired?”**

“I’m about to pass out.” Dwight muttered, and chuckled softly along with Evan. The giant pulled him closer, and Dwight snuggled into the thick chest that was offered to him. “Wanna sleep all this off. We can go get my cats in the morning.” 

Evan laughed louder this time, the soft rumbling of Evan’s barrel chest was warm and lethargic to the Omega, whose eyes had started to blink slower and slower as sleep overtook him.  **“How many?”** Evan asked, his deep voice sounding tired as well.

“How many what?” Dwight asked, too stupid with sleep to know what EVan was asking about. 

**“How many cats do you have?”**

“Hmmm… three.” It was beyond him at this point to remember their names, much less remember how to open his eyes, and Dwight finally succumbed to the draw of sleep, wrapped in his Alpha’s arms and the feeling of Evan being able to slip out of him and cum leaking out of him was the last sensation he remembered.

*****

“Evan, you look so weird in that.” Dwight complained because it was the  _ truth _ : Evan looked absolutely ridiculous in the trench coat, gloves, scarf and wide-brimmed hat practically on top of him as he pushed the shopping cart through the crowded aisles of Wal-Mart. Granted it was mid-November and it was turning cold out, but Evan still looked like something straight out of a mystery novel.

**“This market is weird.”** Evan replied back, and Dwight can feel Evan  _ staring  _ at all the bright lights and products and freezers and  _ people.  _

“It’s Wal-Mart, and I warned you about it, but you  _ insisted  _ on coming with me.” Dwight chastised his Alpha as he turned his cart more towards the baby aslie. “I could’ve gotten this stuff by myself.”

Evan made a noise that Dwight now understood after about six months of being with his mate as a noise of pouting.  **“I don’t think I could bear to be away from you. Not while you’re with child.”**

The smaller of the two rolled his eyes. “You can say pregnant; it’s not a dirty word.” He was still trying to get used to Evan’s 1896 way of speaking compared to 2005.

Dwight got an eye roll back in response, and a hand slid around his lower back to gently pat at his slightly swollen stomach. He would always marvel at how he  _ didn’t  _ get pregnant during his first heat, and not his second, but it took his third heat with his Alpha to conceive. Dwight stops his cart when he arrives at the first row of baby clothes, and pulls out a light brown tiny onesie with a teddy bear with the words  _ “Bear-y Cute!” _ on it, coupled with a hood on it with small bear ears. Pulling it off the rack, Dwight twisted around to show it to Evan. “Awww, look how cute this is!”

Evan stared for a moment, and Dwight’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion until he remembered what he had been told about Evan’s… complicated family relations. “Evan.” Dwight started, resting a hand on the giant's large bicep in hopes that Evan’s hold around his waist would lessen. “I promise this won’t actually turn our child into a bear.” Amazingly, this statement made Evan breath out a heavy sigh and relaxed under Dwight’s touch. “It’ll just make him look cute, haha.” He laughed nervously, and Evan’s hold on his softened.

**“So… you agree that our child will be a boy?”** Dwight could hear his mate’s smile in his voice, and Dwight groaned in frustration. He put the bear onesie back on the rack for a second to wrap his arms around Evan’s neck and place a lingering kiss onto his lips. “Well, if it isn’t this time, you can try your luck again.” Voice turning into a whisper as Evan’s lips met his, Dwight was sucked into his own little world long enough that he didn’t hear the sound of another cart wheeling down the same aisle they were on, and only pulled away in just enough time to see a man with a heavily pregnant woman snatch up the bear onesie, toss it in their cart and start to turn around.

Normally, Dwight wouldn’t have caused a scene, but it was the  _ last  _ one and he really wanted it! “Hey!-” He started, and the man turned around to look at him… and then wheeled his cart faster. Before Dwight could react, Evan moved himself infront of Dwight and took the cart in his own two hands, and started walking at his almost inhuman pace towards the man. “Evan, what-” Dwight started to ask, but Evan cut him off with a  **“I’ll fix this.”** Before he took off after the man with the shopping cart.

Dwight watched Evan take off around the corner, and before Dwight could waddle forward to peer around the metal shelves, he heard carts crashing and wheels skidding across the linoleum floor, a man and woman screaming and something colliding loudly with other unknown objects before everything went quiet barr the sound of a cart wheeling back towards him.

He saw the large shadow of Evan Macmillan before he saw the giant himself, and the giant was greeted with a peeved Dwight with his hands on his wider than usual hips. “Evan, I told you no violence!”

**“I wasn’t violent.”** Evan defended himself, pushed the cart back so his Omega could take control of it and dropped the onesie inside of the basket.  **“I was persuasive.”**

“If this wasn’t Wal-Mart, I would be worried we’d be thrown out.” Maybe the crib aisle would go better.


End file.
